072: Mischief Managed
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Stan and Kyle lighten the mood after waking up in an awkward position. Style?


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Number Seventy-Two: Mischief Managed

Summary: Stan and Kyle lighten the mood after waking up in an awkward position. Style?

Warnings: Yaoi(?) Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: StanKyle?

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Sleeping over at a friends house.

Comments: This ttly didn't turn out like I thought it would. XD

----------

Number Seventy-Two: Mischief Managed

----------

"Night man." Kyle muttered, rolling onto his side so he faced the wall.

"Night," Stan replied, still feeling slightly uneasy about sharing his bed. Not that he knew why exactly.

It wasn't long before Kyle breathing evened out and Stan was left wide awake.

Sighing, Stan stared at the ceiling, ignoring the slight brush of Kyle foot against his leg as the Jew shifted.

Stan wasn't sure way he couldn't sleep, usually he was asleep before his friend, this night it just seemed different. Maybe it had to do with turning sixteen and instead of having a nice girl in his bed it was his best friend. Yeah, that had to be it.

He felt something brush his arm so he turned his head to see what Kyle was doing.

Just to see his friends was much closer then he had been before, which said something seeing how Stan had a queen size bed and they both started on opposite sides of the said-bed.

Jumping slightly, Stan scooted over a little, looking back at the ceiling.

A few minuets later he felt something touch his arm again, so, Stan turned over onto his side, away from Kyle.

Again, a few moments later, something passed against his back.

Stan glared to the window. What was Kyle trying to prove? The little bastard probably wasn't even asleep.

Twisting around so he could face the red-head, Stan yawned. Why was he so tired suddenly? That's strange.

Kyle cuddled close to Stan's chest, fingers lightly moving over the bare skin in his sleep.

Stan opened his mouth to say something when another yawn over-took him. Maybe he'd just deal with it in the morning.

-----

The next morning, when Kyle woke, the first thing he did was open his eyes and stare at Stan's neck for a few confused minuets. Then, he noticed the slight pressure on his waist and something warm under, and between, his legs. It didn't take a genius to figure it out and when Kyle did, he didn't freak out, or scream, or push Stan away, or simply go back to sleep, instead, he titled his head back and started speaking to the other softly.

"Stan, Stan, wake up. You're sexually harassing me and I'm going to tell my mother if you don't wake up right now."

Sure enough, Stan jolted awake. "Your mother what?" Stan blinked beadily a few times before asking another question. "Why are you in my bed Kyle?"

"Because, Stan," Kyle spoke slowly, pulling his hands to himself. "Yesterday, you turned sixteen, you had a lame ass party, and I spent to night."

Stan's unfocused eyes drifted to Kyle hair. "Rrriiiggghhhht."

Kyle shifted which brought Stan's eyes back to his face.

"So, why are you in my bed?"

Sighing heavily, Kyle tried to scoot away, but half-awake Stan wasn't having it. "Because I _always_ sleep in your bed when I sleep over. Now, hands to yourself please."

Stan looked down, and his eyes widened, as if the fact that their hips were pressed intimately together told him how close they were and not the fact that their faces were a scant inch or two apart.

Hands shot up, almost hit the red-head, and Stan jerked back and off his bed.

Sitting up, Kyle leaned over to look at the disheveled brunette. "The floor comfy?" Without waiting for an answer, Kyle stood, carefully stepping over his friend, and tugged his shirt down so it covered his stomach once again. "When will your parents come home? Or do we have to make breakfast for ourselves?"

Stan started at his treacherous hands as he replied. "They won't be back till tomorrow." Pushing himself up onto his elbows, then pulling himself to his feet, Stan walked out of the room in front of Kyle. "I think they were hoping I'd bring a nice girl over for the weekend. Hell, they took Shelley with them."

"Hmm, too bad. Why didn't you?" Kyle grabbed his ushanka on his way from the others room and pulled it on.

Stan snorted sourly, taking his stairs two at a time. "Who would I bring home? Wendy dumped me, again, yesterday, er, the day before yesterday, so, since I'm an 'ex', I'm off-limits to every other girl in school."

Kyle chuckled, following Stan's example, "That's what you get for dating the most popular girl in school."

"Ugh," Stan groaned, as his feet hit tile floor. "Don't remind me. If I ever date her again, slap me."

"Ooo," Kyle grinned. "I'll be glad too, in fact." He slid up beside the other. "Can I do it now? We both know you're going to again."

Stan sent Kyle a look. "And you call yourself my friend." Moving away from the red-head, he opened a cabinet and pulled out some Resess Puffs. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

Stopping and putting a finger to his chin, Kyle cocked his head to the side. "Wait, when did we start talking about Cartman?"

This time, Stan laughed. "Shut up and eat you skinny ass white boy."

Kyle winked, and turned half around, lifting his shirt a bit. "You know you want it."

"Oh, yeah," Stan smirked, pouring his cereal. "Gimme a piece of THAT."

Kyle winked again and joined Stan at the counter, "Only if you give me some of that chocolate and peanut butter goodness."

Stan quirked a brow, smirk growing, "You sure are easy, aren't you?"

"Only for you," Blowing a kiss to Stan, Kyle rubbed the teens arm. "Only for you."

"Well, that's good to know," Stan purred, moving closer to Kyle.

Kyle pressed slightly closer too. "I'm here to serve you."

Stan dipped his head down and they started at each other for a moment, noses almost touching with they both burst out laughing. "Dear God, did we really just do that with a straight face?"

Leaning against the counter, Kyle nodded. "Yeah, dude." After a bit, when they settled down, Kyle spook again. "Next time we should try arguing over what colour curtains we should have."

"Yeah, totally man." Stan stepped back, grabbing his bowl. "Totally."

----------

Shit, that wasn't slash.

What happened to the slash I had planned?

Where did it go?

:shakes first reviewer: Did you take it? Did you? Huh? Huh?

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
